The present invention concerns a coating system wherein a coating material mixture of an inorganic cementing agent, for instance, cement, grains of foamed synthetic resin and water is coated upon a base material to obtain a smooth coating for construction works.
Since coating materials mixed with aggregates of organic or inorganic materials, or wood chips have a low fluidity and lack homogeneity, it has heretofore been extremely difficult to coat such coating materials uniformly on a base and the development of a system which would facilitate uniform coating of such materials has long been desired. For example, the coating works using a roll coater or a knife coater have been found defective in that coating materials could not be evenly coated upon the base materials since coating materials tended to become entangled with or attached to coaters: therefore, the materials had to be limited to aggregates of minute particles. With such coating methods, the amount of aggregates and the thickness of coat inconveniently had to be limited within a narrow range. The coating work using a spray gun is also defective since it is difficult to apply the coating material thickly and it tends to cause pores of the air and the adhesion of the coating materials onto the base materials is not sufficiently strong, thereby presenting unsurmountable difficulties for desired even and uniform coating. Coating using plasterers' trowels requires much skill and experience and the productivity thereof is not very high.